The Silent Scream
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: She is a perfect daughter He lives freely and loved by many She is the girl who needs saving He is the man who will save her from misery; Living Life to the fullest is all Sasuke knew until he met her. SasugNaru
1. The Runaway

I'M CURRENTLY REWRITTING THE FIRST CHAPTER SO PLEASE BE PATIENT! ;D and PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER 2! ;D

THIS IS THE SUMMARY OF THE STORY:

**Summary: She** is a bird who only wants to break free from the cage; a troubled girl who has a dark past **He** is the man who did not believe in destiny, **she** is a perfect daughter; a role model showered by Luxury and money by her parents but gives no love to her. **He** lives freely and loved by many **she** is the girl who needs saving. **He** is the man who will save her from misery; running away from the marriage **he** was force in to havoc with **her** that **he** never knew could get worse as the time goes by.


	2. Sumi no Hen na

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**The Silent Scream  
**

Yuz**uru R**enge

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

**Summary: She** is a bird who only wants to break free from the cage; a troubled girl who has a dark past **He** is the man who did not believe in destiny, **she** is a perfect daughter; a role model showered by Luxury and money by her parents but gives no love to her. **He** lives freely and loved by many **she** is the girl who needs saving. **He** is the man who will save her from misery; running away from the marriage **he** was force in to havoc with **her** that **he** never knew could get worse as the time goes by.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO HOWEVER THE PLOT IS MINE.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** The Whole story is in **Sasuke's POV** this is the first time I will do this because usually I'm writing with **(The GIRL POV)** **Naruto's POV** but to try something new so I'm writing this story with the **(BOY's POV) Sasuke's POV**. Let's look at the DRAMA/ROMANCE of the story at the Boy'S POV so we can understand their feelings.

* * *

After the afternoon practice, the Konoha Team decided to call it off and go back to their hotel. Lead by their Bochou Sasuke they choose to walk rather than taking the bus. On their way to the hotel, the team cannot help but to talk about the certain blonde haired girl who they met unexpectedly yesterday.

Yes, the girl is still asleep, and refuses to wake up. The doctor said the girl is fine but there is a lot of stress in her body and said she need rest.

Sasuke cannot help but to think about what happened yesterday. The girl is like a mystery to him. Why all of the sudden she jumped on someone she didn't know just to save herself.

And Why those men chasing after her?

He wants to know why she is running.

…

* * *

That night I went to my balcony and stared at the neighboring balcony just beside my room. It was the room the _girl_ sleeping at. Kakashi said I need to keep an eye on our 'guest' until she wakes up. I really don't know what to do. There are too many things running on my mind.

_Should I check her up?_

I asked myself, but she is my responsibility starting today so I might as well check her up if she is still asleep or if she were awake then I have to bring her food. I sighed; she is an additional baggage to my work. First, I have to supervise my team training to ensure that they are doing their assigned training menu I have to train them one by one. The second is to take care of _her_. I regret not bringing Sakura she might help me if she is here. Ah yes I have to explain why I regret not bringing her up. You see Sakura is my best friend my girl best friend and if she is here she might help me with my little problem here. Okay so I am off to see the girl from yesterday.

I open the door of my room slowly; I tiptoed making sure not make a sound but every step I made makes a creaking sound.

I sighed.

When I reach her door, I hold the doorknob twisting it open. My eyes widen,

…

I was greeted by an empty room.

_Where did that girl go?_

Before I know it I was running checking every room I passed by, my action wake my team mates up. Groaning and protesting why I was running like a mad man or on how I disturb them to sleep. However, I decided to ignore them. I need to find that girl! She is _my _responsibility. As I climbed up at the next flight of stairs, I stop on my tracks as I saw the door of the rooftop is open. I have the feeling she is out there.

As I step outside, the cold breeze of wind touches my skin I look around only to see the girl seating at the corner. It appears to him that she is hugging her knees to her chest her head down, as her long blonde hair swaying. I leaned down the wall looking sideways to her direction putting my hands on my pockets.

"Let's go in." I said to her but she didn't even move or answer me it's not as if I was waiting for her to reply. If she is not a girl, he already dragged her in. However, she is a girl she needs persuasion.

I sighed, "To tell you the truth I don't care if you want to stay outside and get sick but you are my responsibility and I don't want to take care of a sick person understand? So move your ass and let's go inside." I stopped talking, well my words of persuasion are a little off and it doesn't sound nice. It was cold and harsh but that is my way of persuasion. I don't know how to talk normal to any person and I don't know how to be nice.

"Okay look let's just go inside miss." I said as I grabbed her arm upwards but she flinches at my touch.

"I said let's go." I said once again but she shook my hand away, I found her reaction very funny. I was amused, she is the first girl who is not happy that I touched them. Well it is reasonable she still don't know me yet.

"I-I want to die." I look at the blonde haired girl; I was stunned did she just say the words I know she said? I stop on my tracks and turn to face her.

"Baka." I cover my mouth, why did I say those word all of the sudden. This is not like me at all… the girl looks up to me, making my heart jumped. Her sapphire eyes glistening against the moon light as her tears cascading downwards her tan skin.

"I know I am…I'm so sorry." I was even more stunned, she actually admits that she is stupid. What a weird girl.

"hen na." I said.

I sighed, "If you want to freeze to death then your free to stay out." I said, I scolded myself I was being cold once again but I cannot help it this is me and I cannot change it I just hope she'll take my hint and follow me.

"Anou…what what is this place? Is this a part of Tokyo?" I heard her ask me I nearly laugh did this girl can't even differentiate the things in her surroundings?

"We are in Suna." I simply answered as I lead the way.

"Suna? I don't know that place…I'm lost." She said making me a bit taken back, I turned around only to see her helpless face. She is like a little kitten that is lost and doesn't know the way back home.

"Where are you from anyway are you really sure you don't know the way back home?" I asked I cannot help but to teased her but she cried.

"Hey, why are you crying for? I'm just teasing you." I said trying to make her stop crying. I swear she is the only girl I encountered who cried a lot and to tell you it is somewhat annoying.

"I'm sorry I- I run away from home and now I'm homeless I don't know what to do. I don't have money and I don't have any friends I don't even know where should I go now." I heard her say as I watch her wipe her tears using the back of her hand.

"You run away from home." I said stating the obvious, why does she run away from home I unexpectedly wanted to know why she ran away. But, I stop myself from asking.

"Okay." I said.

I pause as we reach her room, "I expect you not to go out of your room until morning. You can talk to our coach about your situation." I said.

"Anou, I-I want to thank you for helping me I am so grateful you helped me." She said making me blush, damn why I am blushing. I look away to avoid being caught.

"…"

"Um.. anou I want to introduce myself to you… I am Na-" I raise my eyebrows as she stopped on her words I can feel something is wrong.

…

**Naruto's POV**

I nearly told him my real name, I know he helped me but to make sure.

I need to lie.

"I-I mean I am Sumi my name is Sumi Hagino ." I bit my tongue, I just lied this is the first time I lied but I need to do this if I really want to be free then I have to lie. For the sake of my freedom, I will do anything.

**Back to Sasuke's POV**

"And you are?" I heard her ask me, I tugged my FILA cap downwards to hide my blush, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." I said as I introduce myself. Sumi's smile is so unbearable to take I can feel my heart starting to beat wildly against my chest.

**"Damn" **I cursed,

_This is nothing this is nothing this is **NOTHING**!_

Why does she have a big effect on me? I just met her and I merely know her we are nothing but acquaintance.

**But **

_What the hell is wrong with me!_

"Hn." 

"Uchiha-san, are you feeling alright?" I heard Sumi ask me, **GOD**! She is asking me if I am okay! Of course, I am okay! Just except by the fact that I am nearly having heart attack because of **HER! **I tugged my cap downwards again to hide my face.

I force myself to scowl, "Go to sleep Kakashi wants to talk to you, breakfast is on 6AM." I said.

…

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"What's with Sasuke! He is so cruel!" Kiba whined

"It's because of you why he made us run laps!" Neji said obviously he is very displeased by the fact that he is also running laps despite the fact that he didn't do anything to piss their Captain.

"It's because of you Kiba! If we didn't spy bochou then he won't make us run laps, if you didn't tease bochou then he wouldn't get pissed!" Chouji accuse Kiba.

"What did you say PIG!"

"Why do we have to associate ourselves to these bunch of idiots." Neji and Juugo murmured.

While Lee instead of stopping his two teammates from fighting he cheer them up! - see he is like a psycho. While, Konohamaru eyed his senpai's as they continue to fight.

Shinno leaned against the trunk watching Kiba and Chouji fight senselessly. They totally forgot that they have to run laps.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

"So, what will you do to them?" I heard Shikamaru ask me I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose, I can feel headache is coming. I need take aspirins after we finish our team practice with the Suna team.

"Hey, Sasuke who is this Sumi?" Shikamaru asked as he pull out his **SASUKE VOLUME 4 NOTEBOOK** out of his duffel bag. Readying himself to gather some data from his bochou.

**_TWICTH_**

"Your also asking me about that girl." I said as I twitch, **Sumi** is the reason why I made half of my team run laps.

how dare them makes fun of me.

…

FLASH BACK

_Earlier that morning, as I arrive at the gym, "Uchiha-san, are you feeling alright NYAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba said as he imitates Sumi's voice the other night, I didn't know that my teammates are listening to our conversation. I ignore his teasing remark as I put my duffel bag over the bench. But Kiba continued to annoy the heck out of me._

_"Sasuke-bochou." Kiba said as he wraps his arms over my shoulder as I continue to ignore him. _

_I twitched a vein popping out of my head._

_"I don't know that you already fall in love with our little guest, well I can't blame you Sumi is a hot blonde." Kiba said once again as another angry vein pop out of my head._

_"You know Sasuke-bochou this is the first time I saw you blush HAHAHAHAHA your cute when you blush yah know. At first I thought you're a gay cause you turned down all the girl who ask you out but I was wrong. It's good for you Sasuke-bochou." Kiba said as he pat my shoulder not so gently. Chouji, Lee, Konohamaru and the others laugh with him. I let go of my hold at the ball making it bounce. _

_The whole team look at us, I clench my fist as I look up to everybody I saw them cringed as they saw the look on my face. _

_"ALL OF YOU 50 LAPS KIBA 100 LAPS!" I bellowed as they started to run to complete the laps I ordered them to do._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sasuke-bochou, is it true that you blush? Are you falling in love with this Sumi girl this early? You know it has 99.9% probability you will fall in love with her because of LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT." Shikamaru said, I nearly lost my balance what happen to the 1%? I sighed it doesn't matter anyway. I tugged my cap downwards again, thinking of Sumi makes me feel fuzzy.

**DAMN…**

What is happening to me?

Shikamaru sneered, "Ne, Sasuke-bochou are you blushing." I can't believe this! Shikamaru the fukubochou of the Team is also teasing me.

"SHIKAMARU 100 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL." I bellowed.

…

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

I have to continue lying right now at this very moment I am Sumi...

Yes, I am right if I want to get away, I need to lie…

Lie about myself

…

Right now at this very moment,

I am Hagino Sumi.

…

"So your name is Sumi Hagino." The man who introduces himself Kakashi said. I nodded curtly as I touch the hem of my shirt. I hope he believes me.

_Kami-sama, please help me survive this!_

"Sumi-chan did you actually believe that I'm that dumb." Kakashi said making me scared, he smiled making me cringed, his smile is somewhat sadistic.

"I know who you are." He added. I gulped, he knows me? if that's the truth then he'd hand me over to my father.

_What should I do?_

"But if you tell me what is the reason why you're doing this then I might as well help you." He said, he is not that bad after all.

…

* * *

Okay so guys this is the end of Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy reading this. Thank you as well for reviewing the first chapter I am so happy! Please continue to support this story!

So from now on, **SASUKE** will call **NARUTO** by her **FAKE NAME**: Which is **SUMI**.

**Please Leave a REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**VOCABULARY  
**

**Bochou- **Captain

**Fuku Bochou**- Vice Captain

**Hen na- **Weird

**Senpai-** Upper Classmen


End file.
